fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Author (Mobtalker)
Summary The Author is a god-like entity who acts as a main narrative to the story and controls all it's events to progress everything, The Author normally doesn't interact with their world unless the story them created asks them to only acting as a mere voice in the players head to give him advice. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: The Author, The Narrative, Rammkiler (Her Internet ID), AT-2 Origin: Mobtalker Gender: Genderless (Has many avatars that take up the gender of male and female, However their main avatar is female) Age: '''Immeasurable (Older than nothing itself) '''Classification: The Embodiment of Authority and Narration, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Causality Manipulation (They cause every cause and effect action to happen as a result of their will), Space-Time Manipulation (Has full control over the Space-Time Continuum), Reality Warping, Telepathy (Telepathically communicates with The Player several times throughout the series), Conceptual Manipulation (Created every concept that exists), Information Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8 & 10), Non-Corporeal (The Author's true form is that of abstract entity who embodies the combined will of a entity of pure though, aka An Author/Creator), Plot Manipulation (Created the Mobtalker reality and its story for the entertainment of others, created every story that can be described and can logically exist all of which they also control and maintain), Omniscient (Knows basically everything there is to know), Omnipresence (Is said to be everywhere and nowhere by both herself and Hiro), Power Nullification (Can nullify the powers of The Player), 4th Wall Awareness, Void Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Created, controls and governs over "Real-Life" and Hilbert Space), Quantum Manipulation (Created and controls all facets and scales of Atomic Particles) , Regeneration (True-Godly, Can come back from any circumstance as they'll always come back due to being the narrative in a story, Will always remain in existence even if The Author, the stories they created and the concept of Them is gone as they are a constant to reality as without The Author a story is worthless), Acausality (Was never born or created, The Author is described as a being who was always there, Was unaffected by Chii collapsing reality itself), Author Authority (Is the author and narrator of creation itself), Shapeshifting (Can alter their appearance at will taking up the form they desire at the moment), Dimensional BFR (Can send people across Space-Time to other universes or outside of Space-Time altogether), Creation (Created the entire Mobtalker reality from nothing, Can create objects outta thin air), Precognition (Can predict a persons actions and words before the person even knows themselves), Fate Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Was able to manipulate the dreams of The Player), Probability Manipulation (Can increased and decrease the chances of anything even if said chances are impossible), Empathic Manipulation (Can control any emotion the story desires her characters to have), Life & Death Manipulation (Created the concept of life and death, also allows characters to die and be resurrected within the story), Biological Manipulation (Controls the evolution of Creepers), Can manifest several avatars across Space-Time and The Multiverse and use them as vessels, ETC. Attack Potency: Hyperverse Level+ (According to The Author themselves they exist beyond the confines of the game and transcends everything there is including all known concepts, dimensions and stories as in the Metaphysical world of "Real-Life" they are viewed as mere fiction, The Mobtalker reality is even confirmed to run on Quantum Entanglement which is a expression of Hilbert Space, Created every story that can possibility exist, Ones where there's Space-Time and ones without them, One's where The Player exists and one where he doesn't, and even stories where beings like The Author can create every story that can be described thus creating a infinite hierarchy in dimensionality) Speed: Omnipresent (According to several statements from both The Author themselves and Hiro it's apparent The Author exists both everywhere and nowhere at the same time acting as a overseer and narrator of all creation) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (The Author exceeds concepts like Strength and Weight thus it doesn't apply to them) Striking Strength: Hyperverse Level+ (They transcend all concepts, dimensions and even other stories as they exist in the "Real World" where all of this is viewed as mere fiction, Created basically every story that is possible and can be described) Durability: Hyperverse Level+ (The Author is a being who trascends all concepts, dimensions and stories and exists as a "Real-Life" entity who merely observes their world that they created for the entertainment of others), Renegeration, Non-Corporeality and Acausality make The Author near-impossible to kill Stamina: Limitless (They don't fatgue as The Author is merely a entity who observes their world and has no true form) Range: Hyperversal+ (The Author exists outside of everything and merely exists as a "Real-Life" being who created a world that they can observe, Is the narrator of all creation and exists everywhere as a Entity of infinite knowledge, Created basically every story that can be described) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Knows everything there is to know as they know every action thats being made or has been made, they know about all worlds, dimensions and even about other fictional stories and characters as they are the Narrators of all stories) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Above All Hierarchies: '''The Author is above and is the root of everything that is and can be described, to The Author all of creation is merely fiction or a game that is stored on a 3GB hard drive. Due to this The Author can freely manipulate and create all stories that can be described and logically can or cannot exist, The Author's existence lies on being above everything that exists as The Author is above everything there is and is a absolute existence thus no world, concept or story can encompass it's otherworldly nature '''NPC Powers: '''The Author created the ability for entities to use these powers and are a user of these pwoers themselves, NPC powers allow The Author the utilize the game/universe itself as a means of defense and to govern and maintain the growth and existence of all worlds and stories * '''Save/Load Mechanic: '''This allows The Author to to save moments in Space-Time which they can then load to travel back to later, they can also use this as a means to load other universes/timelines and even creating entire Universes * '''Deletion: '''The Author can utilize the erasure ability to erase objects from existence whether it be beings or entire worlds/stories * '''Plot Device: '''The Author has the ability to utilize a "Plot Device" which will allow them to manipulate Causality to make an action happen to get them out of any situation or to simply progress the story '''Note: Mobtalker doesn't really have a cannon to speak of so anything she's in does apply to her stats as long as it doesn't contradict something from another appearance. * All feats from The Author apply as The Author is one of the only beings who wasn't effected by Retcon so all feats are accountable for them * It can be argued that The Author is High 1-A however the reason they are rated as 1-A is solely on the fact that her feats are hard to interpret and have yet to actually be disputed * We have never seen The Author's true form however it is confirmed AT-2's avatar is the main avatar of The Author as confirmed in this and on this page Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Flight Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepathy Category:Conceptual Users Category:Immortals Category:Omniscient Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Void Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Dream Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Mobtalker Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Neutral Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:BFR Category:Shapeshifters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Telepathy Users Category:Tier 1